Quarrel of Street Cats
by Orcinus234
Summary: "Zen should have seen this coming, he knows that friendships are practically impossible in the underworld, Obi told him, of course the former assassin is going to have enemies. The worst part about this, besides the being tied up and completely helpless part, is that as soon as Zen is free, Obi's going to disappear and is never going to come back."
1. Chapter 1

When Zen comes to, he's laying on his side, he has a headache and he can't see. At first he thinks his vision is hazy like it might be when he wakes up after an either too short nap or a too long nap, but when he shifts his head on the itchy sheets of a bed that is most definitely not his own or one of the simple beds of an inn and feels the fabric tied tightly around his eyes, he realizes that he can't see because he's blindfolded. He wants to exclaim his anger about being blindfolded, but there is a cloth tied between his teeth that muffles the rant he wants to go on. Zen's thankful that it doesn't seem to have been used for anything else. He tries to grab both of the offending cloths and rip them away from his face, but his forearms are folded and tied behind his back. His biceps are bound tightly to his torso. He lastly tests his legs, which he finds are also tied at his knees and ankles.

He squirms a bit to simply test out his bonds, grunting with his efforts. So far the rope is sturdy. He then relaxes his body and focuses on freeing his wrists, but to no avail. Unfortunately, it looks like his captor knows how properly immobilize a person.

Zen freezes.

His captor! Who kidnapped him? Who tied him up, blindfolded and gagged him? Zen knows that Obi can immobilize someone like this, he's seen it before, but he knows for a fact that Obi didn't do this, because the loyal servant has stated very clearly that he will never knock him out and bound him in such away. Zen retorted that it would be a good way for him to learn how to escape bindings in case he got kidnapped or something of the like, he was after all getting self-defense classes from the guy. Obi countered that if he wanted him to knock him out and test his escaping abilities, then he had to get approval from his aides, Shirayuki _and_ King Izana. Zen was somewhat upset, but he knew that it was logical… and that he was never going to get approval from a single one of them. He was only able to convince Obi to teach him how to escape by just blindfolding him and binding his arms in different captive positions – which Zen found out there are a surprising plethora of – in the safety of a hidden area in the forest, but Obi never knocked him out, never left him alone, and never bound him like he does to those idiots that thought they could beat the knight, and he never trained Zen to escape bonds on a _bed_. Zen sees Obi's worry with acting out a more realistic situation, but he trusts Obi more than he knows he should, especially dealing with the matter of faking his own kidnapping. He tries to think of other options but his head still hurts. How did he end up like this? He waits, trying his hardest to remember what happened, but before he can, the door creaks open. Once again Zen freezes where he lays.

"Ah, so you are awake. I thought I heard the distressed meows of a kitten," says a man, most likely Zen's captor.

Zen stays still, as still as he can with his heart threatening to beat out of his chest. He had been taught to always act calm and collected no matter the situation. Zen doesn't think Izana had thought of the situation of being completely tied up, blindfolded and gagged in what is definitely a stranger's bed, but it's probably best to still be calm and not give his captor the satisfaction of seeing him freak out, which Zen really wants to do right now. Obi probably worried this scenario in his head, but hadn't thought that it would actually happen.

His captor steps into the room and quietly closes the door behind him, before walking towards the bed where Zen lays. His head is thankfully starting to clear, but he still can't remember how he got here. One thing he does remember, is some of the advice and training Obi gave him from one of their previous self-defense classes.

" _Never rely on sight alone. Always listen to the footsteps you may hear, it doesn't matter if you can see or not. Footsteps can tell you where your escape is, how far away it is, and if there are any obstacles in your way."_

The footsteps are coming up from behind Zen, turning his head towards the footsteps, he notes a slight change in the light that barely shines through the blindfold. His body is facing a window. He's too caught up in trying to follow Obi's instructions that he doesn't feel the feather light petting his captor is doing to his hair, he only notices when his captor gently traces his jaw with a finger, that is, until Zen jolts his head away. All is silent except for Zen's rapid heartbeat for what feels like hours but might only be a minute, or even less. His captor lets out something between a huff of dissatisfaction and an amused chuckle.

"what makes you so special to him?... I see that you're a pretty faced prince, but what could you possibly offer him other than recognition that he neither wants nor deserves?" There is amusement in this deep rumbling and menacing voice.

"Mmmfrf…" Zen tries to speak, momentarily forgetting the gag.

The hand that traced his jaw grabs his chin, forcefully yet slowly turning it to face the window. Zen's body complies. Zen is trembling, he's practiced escaping bonds blindfolded before, but this time, it's not Obi, not a friend, this person does not mean him well, but who is this "him" that his captor is talking about, and what does "he" have to do with Zen exactly? Suddenly his captor is over him, his hot, faint alcohol smelling and unwelcome breath on Zen's neck. Zen pulls at the ropes all around him again, he knows it's useless, but his body thinks it can break itself free. He lets out a quivering huff of fear that sounds more like a whimper. All of a sudden, his captor sniffs. He's smelling him, What the hell?! His captor makes a flat noise, but Zen can't get his mind to try and decipher it.

"He's always been on the friendly side, which is odd considering his reputation and the countless titles he has come to be known as in the underworld," His captor pulls a way, releasing Zen's chin.

Zen buries his face into the pillow under his head, trying to get as far away from his captor as possible. This man is talking about Obi. Zen should have seen this coming, he knows that friendships are practically impossible in the underworld, Obi told him, of course the former assassin is going to have enemies. The worst part about this, besides the being tied up and completely helpless part, is that as soon as Zen is free, Obi's going to disappear and is never going to come back.

The bed rises when the man stands up again, but Zen doesn't recall the man sitting down. There are light thuds as the man walks away, but Zen can't get his mind to work out the distance between the door and the bed. He's in shock, he's afraid and he might be drugged. There is a small squeak as the door opens, but Zen doesn't hear it, instead focusing on what his captor is saying.

"I hope you will accept my apologies, but this is simply business. I will not harm you unless our dear old Obi forces me into a situation that obliges me to."

The door closes. Zen is alone. Recovering from the shock, and putting his mind to it, Zen concludes his captor is from the underground – obviously – that much he knows for sure. Another thing he knows is that it's going to be pretty much impossible to escape the ropes and whatever building he is in. Obi said that there are people in the underground who could be knocked out simply by throwing a pebble at their head – Zen had questioned the size of the pebble, Obi changed the subject – but he also told Zen to never underestimate, nor overestimate his opponents. He thinks that his captor sniffing his neck was a scare tactic, a way to ensure that the victim, if Zen remembers Obi's wording correctly, "remains submissive and complies to their captor's orders" – Zen stuttered out a question about why Obi used that wording, Obi told him to get his mind out of the trench. Realizing that the scare tactic had worked on him, Zen asses his entire response to his first meeting with his captor. He always thought and always told Obi that he wouldn't be afraid if he got captured, to which Obi always replied that everyone is scared the first time, Zen now realizes that that was a huge understatement.

Zen wants to figure out how he got here, but he'll save that for later, he needs to escape first. It's time to put his training with Obi to the test. Obi said to formulate a plan, rethink it if there is time, and then methodically act on it. Zen might have been paralyzed by fear and wasn't able to count the footsteps… but Obi did teach him about one flaw with this binding technique.

Hopefully, his captor doesn't come back.

Hopefully, Obi finds him.


	2. Chapter 2

Thirteen hours. That's how long Master has been missing. It's not as long as when Shirayuki was held captive by the Claw of the Sea, but still far too long.

A small twig snaps under the sudden quick pressure of Obi jumping on and off a branch. _Careless_. Obi is normally quieter than this, but if the Prince's kidnapper is really who he said he was in the short letter he left behind on the inn bed that Master was sleeping on, then it might be better to make some noise, to bring the kidnapper to him. Obi moves quickly through the familiar forest, because of course _he_ would take Master to that god forsaken place.

" _I should have burnt that place down to a fine ash a decade ago."_

Obi takes a quick glance to the sky above, even if the tree's leaves obscure most of it, Obi's trained eyes can spot the small dark shadows above.

 _Crows._

Obi has been compared to and called many different animals in his life time, but it is common in the underground to be called an animal. Assassins are usually called a specific animal after their first few missions, Obi is different, he has multiple, and that, along with his many other titles has earned him a great deal of enemies in the underground. The sight of Crows only confirms the letter, he knows these crows aren't here by chance, they're too organized, too coordinated. They are here to serve their master, "The Crow" of the underground.

Obi's frown deepens, this is exactly why he never stays in one place for too long, the risk of being located by other assassins from the underground is too high, especially if it's Obi they're looking for. Then again, Obi had never thought that _he_ would come after him. _He_ is supposed to be dead, _He_ was killed by Obi, or so he believed. That was a mistake, a rookie mistake.

 _Rule No. 12: Never assume someone is dead unless their head has been separated from their body, or their stone cold heart removed from their chest._

No one could ever copy another assassin. It isn't a rule, it's a fact. So this isn't some "The Crow" wanna be, this is _him_ , the damn bird bastard. This is the person that Obi…

One of the crows above him screams, the others start to as well.

" _He's near."_

Obi continues his pace, continues snapping twigs every few branches. Obi has never lost focus of his surroundings, he didn't stop listening to the dead forest around him. This forest that he knows so well, even after so long.

" _Master isn't someone to sit around and wait to be rescued. He'll try to escape even if it leaves him with a few scratches. At least he won't be enough of an idiot and try to jump out of a window to the ground below. He won't know where he is, if he's in the main building, he might try to find a map or any clues as to where he is, or he might leave and wait for me to find him, unless he figured that 'he' can also track him. It's best not to stay wherever 'he' left him, but if Master were to explore…"_

It hits him, the smell. The smell that Obi knew he could never escape. He smelled it every so often in the places he's traveled, but never has the smell been as strong as it is here. The "First Gate", the "Graveyard of the Fallen Reapers". All else is silent except for the cawing of the crows, their wings clapping at the dead air, the cracks of the aged tree bark on the branches where Obi steps on it. There are no other animals, no insects, no arachnids. Only moss dares to thrive amongst the rotten and broken corpses in their tattered blood stained rags. Obi didn't dare to look into the abysses of their devil like skulls, only seeing the blur of their dull colors and dim glint of their moss covered armor out of the corner of his eyes. He kept his gaze ahead, senses at their peaks as they always were. He had sworn to himself and the chief of his guild that he would never dwell on the memories, be they cheerful or haunting, of the bastards and bitches who fought in The Forgotten War.

The damn building comes into view. The crows have scattered. All is almost silent… almost. It's too easy to get to fortress, too easy to get into it.

" _He wants to play with me when Master is with us… bastard."_

Obi scales the building, stepping on three poor excuses for ledges on the way up the old ashen stone before he reaches an uneven window sill on the sixth floor.

" _He's waiting until I find Master. If I ignore the ruckus Master is making now and follow 'his' obvious trail, then 'he' will round the opposite way and hold a blade to Master's throat."_

Obi pushes the broken window open, the cackling breeze ruffling the tattered and dusty emerald green curtains. The faded light green and white, now grey, corridor carpet below his feet is skewed. There are faint footprints in it. The carpet has become stiff with age, making it easier to see any physical contact that it had recently.

" _Can't be older than an hour. They definitely belong to 'him'. It looks like he has a limp in his right foot, which makes sense, I did shatter his ankle and snap his shin back then. It's impossible for injuries like those to completely heal, however…"_

A soft thud sounds from the damn familiar corridor to the right. Obi's face shows no emotion, but his eyes have become predatory since the hunt began.

" _Of course he put the Master in that room."_

The sounds from the room at the end of the corridor can't be heard by an average person this far away, only a predatory beast could hear these sounds from here and even outside the damn fortress. There is another muffled thud, followed by a few seconds of silence. The next thud is accompanied by the sight of the door shifting slightly as minimal weight is pushed against it gently, there is a new sound made at the moment of impact, a groan of a person. _Male_. The rusty door knob creaks as a force tries and fails to turn it. The squeaking of the door knob continues, the person trying to open the door being utterly and idiotically oblivious to the sounds they're making. Obi continues to stare down the door, quietly padding towards it.

"' _He' wants me to find the Master first, so he'll undoubtedly try to block our path when we flee. As it is, grabbing Master and running away as fast as I possibly can is the best option. Master will be emotionally broken far worse than he probably is now if I leave him in any location around this place, and if I just leave him in one place, 'he' will kill him. At the same time, I need to kill 'him'. I need to actually kill 'him' and throw his corpse in the depths of Dead Man's Dungeon under the fortress. I have to, I have failed everyone because I failed to do it before, failed to comply to Master's simple orders. I disobeyed Master, snuck out of the inn again, and now, Master is in this damn place and Mitsuhide, Kiki and Shirayuki are in the castle infirmly unconscious, luckily without wounds but still hurt because of me."_

Obi is standing in front of the door, staring at it as the squeaking of the door knob stops. He can hear Master huffing after his efforts.

" _There is only one thing I can do. 'He' might be hoping for me to do it… but it's the only option I have."_

On the other side of the door, Master huffs, and the sound of quick footsteps is heard moving away from the door. They stop about nine feet away, Obi thinks. Master turns around, most likely facing the door now.

" _He wouldn't… I taught him about these kinds of things."_

A quieter, slower step is taken backwards by Master who lets out what can only be described as a determined huff of breath, out of the nose it sounds like.

" _You're a hopeless idiot, Master."_


	3. Chapter 3

Zen knew this was a stupid idea, the stupidest one he's had so far. Obi had, on many occasions, warned him not to do this. Zen often did this when he was training with Obi in the forest, as in he makes a mad dash for the most obvious escape in the noisiest way possible. When they had found – Obi found it then told Zen a day later – an abandoned armory, Zen was able to convince Obi to teach how to escape from a room. What he is about to do now, is the first thing Obi told him not to do. Now how exactly did Zen get to where he is, standing in front of the window facing the door, ready to run and force his weight against the door and push through like an idiot would do?

He was able to unbind his ankles, and by some miracle got the rope around his knees undone. From there he maneuvered his body so that he was kneeling with his head on the bed, using the position to force his face down further into the bed and slide down it, pushing the blindfold up and eventually off his forehead. The gag would not come out, and after a minute or so of trying to take the gag out the same way as the blindfold, Zen gave up and turned his focus to the room around him.

The room is old, not having been used for a long time, if the dust is anything to go by. There is a portrait with a decrepit and rusty silver frame, but it is impossible to tell who it is a portrait of, because the canvas is almost completely shredded – He's still hasn't figure out how to distinguish what kind of blade can do what kind of damage to objects, Obi told him a few times, but Zen had been a little distracted – and the only thing he knows for sure, or at least he thinks he knows, is that it is a portrait of a woman with black hair. Zen thinks that she might have golden eyes but he thinks it's a play of the light coming in through the window. Speaking of the window, it's wide open. Zen realizes that he was so absorbed with fear when he woke up that he didn't feel the breeze floating in. He had approached it, but it was not an option for escape. He thinks he's on the sixth floor, but the ground looks like it's ten floors down. There are heavy clouds over head, but no thunder or rain. The building, from what Zen can see, is an old castle or fortress, but Zen thinks against it because of how small and poorly decorated the room he is trapped in is, it looks like a commoner's room, Zen meaning no offence to commoners. Then there's the forest. Zen is surprised he didn't notice it first, because he can't take his eyes off of it when he looks at it, it paralyzes him where he stands. A few miles around the building is black from a long past fire, some trees closer to the stone building are spared, but they don't look all to healthy. Zen is only able to turn his face away when he looks to the edge of the trees and sees what looks to be the corpse of a horse, still wearing it's battle armor, with two spears sticking out from between the cracks of it's metal dress. There is a more human corpse sprawled out atop a dark stain on the ground near what is left of the horse, but the head is missing. Zen only completely retreats back into the room when his gaze, avoiding the corpses below, look skyward and see more corpses dangling a foot or so above the very window the Prince is standing at. Zen could count how many corpses are there on one hand, but he doesn't because the corpses above are staring at him since their chins are tucked into their bony chests, the ropes around their necks worn but still strong enough to hold them up. One of them still has it's eyes, open and looking straight at Zen, it's pupils blown wide and pale along with the irises. Another one of them has a dark red stained skull where the face is supposed to be, probably having been horribly broken, but Zen doesn't want to look down to see if there are fragments of the skull below, he just stumbles backwards until he's sitting on the bed again.

He doesn't know how long he sits there, wide eyes towards the window, where he can now only see the far most edge of the burnt forest and the lush green behind it, even a mountain with snow on the top, but it is not enough to calm him down. He's shaking, Zen realizes when he can think again, but it isn't a tiny shiver, he's shaking a lot and his palms along with his forehead are cold but sweaty.

" _I'm having another panic attack."_

Zen tries desperately to calm himself, to stop the shaking, but he can only suppress it down to a slight trembling that makes him wobble on his feet when he stands again. He goes straight to the door, stopping a little before it to find his feet again when he almost collapses.

" _Why can't I walk?"_

He turns around, not looking at the window, and gently falls against the door. The wood creaks, he pauses for a moment when he hears something on the other side of the door, but he decides that he's hearing things in his panicked state. He bends down a bit in order to get his folded hands on the door knob, a round one that has to be turned in order to open, which is hard to do with tied hands. Zen can't get a firm grip on the knob either, he can barely feel his hands and he is still trembling so his fingers are undoubtedly fidgeting, but he still doesn't stop for what feels like a long while.

It's at this point that he realizes that he doesn't care if he's making a lot of noise, he's just desperate to get out and as far away from the window as possible. He already knows that there's bound to be more bodies around the building, and Zen almost collapses at the thought of a corpse waiting on the side of this door. It's out of desperation to escape that makes him walk back to the window, but not too close, and to turn around to face the door.

He takes a few seconds to prepare himself, not wanting to trip over his own feet or to just collapse on his weak legs before he can even reach the door. In some part of his mind, he has an interesting thought.

" _I'll prove to Obi that I can escape without his help… but it would be nice if he were here, I could use one of his hugs about now."_

Zen shakes his head, letting a deep huff of breath exit through his nose. Zen has to escape, he can't rely on Obi to always be there when he needs help, when any of his friends need help, even if he does show up just before they realize that they need his assistance. Zen must figure out how to get out on his own, he _needs_ to. Finding all the courage he needs, Zen dashes at the door, he only has to take a few steps to get near it when running. He starts to turn slightly just before he reaches the door, when suddenly it opens, revealing a figure dressed in black and earthly colors. Zen lets out a surprised noise and tries to stop, but his left foot trips on his right ankle and before he knows it, he's pressed up against the figures chest. He tries to move away but the figures arms come up and wrap around him, gently grabbing his biceps. He squirms a bit more, not caring about the sounds that escape him, but he stops when the figure speaks.

"Master…" it's just a little louder than a whisper, but Zen hears it loud and clear, recognizing the flow and tone of the voice.

Zen turns his head where it is just above the figure's left shoulder, and tilts his head up a little in order to make eye contact with cat like amber. Obi is looking at him with an expression that should scare him more than he already is, but Zen knows that that death stare is not for him, it's Obi's resting face, the one he wears when he thinks no one is paying attention to him. Zen doesn't care about what facial expression Obi has on right now, he's just relieved to be able to feel the solid and warm expanse if Obi's chest through both of their plain shirts, He feels safe again with Obi's strong arms around him holding him up, because Zen's legs have finally given up.

Zen thinks that he could continue to look into Obi's golden eyes forever, the same kind of gold as the portrait woman's eyes when the light hit it, but Obi's gaze moves to his cheek, and suddenly, one of Obi's arms is moving up his spine. A gloved had comes up to the back of Zen's head, fingers gripping at the knot where the gag is tied. Zen continues to look at Obi's eyes, which are now looking at the shredded portrait, while Obi single handedly undoes the knot. Finally free of the cloth, Zen takes in a breath as drool leaks down his chin, the gag prevented him from swallowing any spit. He feels a little bad for doing it, but Zen gets the sense that Obi doesn't care when Zen rubs his chin on the former assassin's shoulder, resting his head there while Obi single handedly undoes the rope around Zen's arms.

"It's alright Master, I'm here, so please stop crying."

Zen didn't even realize he was crying, but opening his eyes, not remembering closing them in the first place, he realizes that his vision is a little blurry. He also notes that he's still trembling, a lot less though, thanks to Obi.

"… Thank you…" Zen is not at all surprised by how rough his own voice is, he hadn't properly used it in a while and he is still sniffling into Obi's shoulder. He knows that his cheeks are bright red, but he hopes Obi thinks of it as being caused by his crying. The rope around Zen's arms are loose and fall off of him, landing on the floor and making a soft thud. Zen remembers that Obi had once said that it was better to remove the ropes around the arms first, so that when the wrists are free, none of the nerves in the arms are pressed when the hands move away from the position they were tied in, which causes slight turning in the biceps. The rope around Zen's wrists still feel heavy and uncomfortably tight, and Obi grips the binding, but Zen isn't paying attention to that, too busy listening to the soothing rhythm of Obi's heartbeat, which is very calm compared to Zen's erratic yet steadying one. Obi barely starts undoing the rope when Zen feels the former assassin slightly tense. Zen is about to look up at Obi in question when Obi suddenly yanks him out into the corridor and against the wall near the door.

"Obi, Wha…?!" Obi puts his hand – the hand that was originally undoing the rope – over Zen's mouth.

Zen should be irritated about Obi's sudden action and for covering his mouth, but decides it best to stay quiet when a something shiny flies out of the door that Obi pulled him out of. Turning his head so he can see behind him – Obi has his back on the wall, Zen's back facing the other wall – and sees a black kunai sticking out of the wall across from the door.

" _Someone's attacking us!"_

Zen unconsciously starts trembling again. Even if his kidnapper didn't do much to him, only talking about Obi and sniffing him, Zen is already… terrified? That can't be right, Zen is supposed to be the brave and fearless Prince, he can't be afraid of someone after only one encounter.

Obi tightens his arm around Zen, the other fiddling with something in his small, almost hidden pouch. Zen turns to look at him just in time to watch Obi take one of his own kunai out and throw it down the hall to the right – Zen's left – and only realizes why when he sees a shadow dart across the perpendicular corridor at the end of the one that Zen and Obi occupy. The Kunai hits the wall, missing his target, and before he can even gasp in shock at the shadow that he saw, Obi has him in his arms, princess style. Zen thinks he should either be angry at Obi for doing so or be blushing madly for reasons other than embarrassment, but his cheeks only bare a tint of pink, still to shocked and scared from the whole situation to react to how Obi is holding him.

"Tuck your chin in, Master," comes Obi's monotone voice.

Zen does as he's told instantly, because Obi tends to act before he gets a response. Zen is not wrong in doing so, because in the next moment, they're out a window and falling to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Master feels a little heavier than usual, which is strange because normally when Obi carries someone who is trembling in fear like Master is, they feel light. Of course, Master is not a regular damsel in distress, he has pride, has been in a few tough situations and was able to remain stoic, but of course, if master has ever been kidnapped before – which never happened when Obi was around, he learned his lesson from the Tanbarun incident – he had never been captured like this, taken to _that place_ , by _him_.

Master's hands clench in their bonds, most likely wanting to grab onto something as they descend towards the ground – because Obi doesn't fall out of a window – wanting some sort of control as he relies on Obi to not drop him. Master had done as Obi said and tucked in his chin, closing his eyes as well, but Obi doesn't know why nor care because it would be best for Master, so that he doesn't have to see the aged remains of the Forgotten War.

If Obi remembers correctly, there weren't very many corpses that were in view of his window. Perhaps two or three on the ground and maybe five that were hung for treason against "The Great Master". But Obi knows that it wasn't because of the corpses that _he_ put Master in that room, at least not exactly. No, it was because of the portrait, and Obi hopes that Master ignored it, maybe even have been in too much shock to really look at it.

"Keep your eyes closed Master, and try to regulate your breathing," he knows that he doesn't sound very encouraging, that his voice still has it's deadly monotone, but he's busy listening for _him_.

Master doesn't say anything his hands still clenching behind his back.

" _I'll need to find a place where I can remove the last bit of rope, but it'll need to be far away from here. I also need to find a drop off point,_ _ **he**_ _just wants revenge, so_ _ **he'll**_ _leave Master alone if I immediately engage him after the drop off, but…"_

Obi looks down at the top of Zen's head. Through the white strands, he can see the pale complexion of Master's face, the wrinkles from scrunching his eyes closed and his chapped lips sealed firmly. He can still feel how much Master is trembling, which has thankfully died down some, and his heartbeat that still beats erratically. His body is stiff, and if Obi were to drop him – which he will not – Master probably wouldn't even realize that he needs to twist his body in order to land.

"Relax Master," Obi says quietly into Master's white locks, not wanting to bring further attention to them in the hopes of losing _him_. But Obi already knows that _he_ isn't going to lose him, but his bad leg might slow him down though.

Master turns his face into Obi's chest, either resisting the urge to look at his surroundings or seek further comfort from Obi's presence, maybe both, maybe neither.

" _I can't leave Master on his own. Even if I can get him a safe distance away and unbid him, he'll still be too paranoid to trust anybody or to even leave the forest. He might even chase after me, given his stubbornness. My best shot would be the old town to the East. It's still occupied as I saw on my way here, and there are doctors and herbalist that he can trust there. If I tell him to go to them he might, but I'd have to get close to the town, but I don't want to get too close in case_ _ **he**_ _catches up to us, I don't want to fight_ _ **him**_ _there, especially not with_ _ **that**_ _attack."_

"… O-Obi…" Master croaks out, his voice a quiet whisper, Obi was only able to hear it because of his own training and upbringing.

Obi hums in response, but Master says nothing more, but tries to push himself further into Obi's embrace.

" _His heartbeat is still too fast, and given the stress, it won't be long before he passes out. If he does, I'll have actually take him to the town, but if he doesn't… I'll still have to take him into the town because by now his legs won't support him. Even if he doesn't pass out in my arms, he's likely to pass out within the hour."_

Obi barely manages to keep himself from gritting his teeth.

" _This is a dilemma. I can't take him into the town, it's too risky, but I need to take him somewhere where he won't be caught up in the fight…"_

Obi's mind stops then, everything far more noticeable now that he isn't using his brain. He knows of a place to take Master. It's where he needs to go to quickly prepare for his fight anyway, plus there is someone there who can guard Master until Obi has to take him back to the palace… that is, if he is the one who walks away from the fight, which Obi has to be if he wants Master to be safe.

Obi changes his course a little, heading for his new destination – even though he didn't have an exact destination decided before – still leaping through the trees as they become more alive and green as they leave the scorched area, a few bodies lie outside the burned area, but they're corpses don't look as horrific because of the moss and foliage that has covered them. Master still trembles in his arms, and Obi thinks he feels tears through his shirt, but it could also be sweat from all of Master's stress. Behind them quite a ways away, maybe a mile or so – Obi can move fast and go long distances without tiring, a useful skill in the underground – Obi can hear the loud cawing of the crows as they fly near their Master. Obi keeps his gaze ahead, his grip firm, and his mind set, he will not be deterred.

" _I just hope Cerberus won't mind me asking for a favor."_


	5. Chapter 5

Zen's arms hurt a lot, the ropes feel like they're cutting his wrists. The wind is cold, the high pitch whistling makes it hard for Zen to hear anything else and the darkness behind his eye lids intensify everything. He had tried to speak to Obi, to affirm it was the former assassin who is carrying him, but his voice got caught in his throat. Luckily for him, Obi did respond, even it was only a deep hum in his chest. Zen had felt the hum more than heard it, but it was all he needed.

His whole body felt heavy, but he didn't want to fall asleep again, not at a time like this. Obi's steady heartbeat, that Zen can hear from where his ear is pressed into his knight's chest, isn't helping him stay awake. It's a soothing sound, but Zen doubts that Obi knows how soothing it is.

" _This must be how Shirayuki felt in the Pirate incident…"_

Zen and the others often talk about some of Obi's amazing qualities and skills – without the black cat in question knowing of course – and Zen often debates these sorts of things in his head when he has a hard time falling asleep, but one thing that they often discussed, and that Zen is not-so-secretly jealous of, is Obi's ability to not lose energy or stamina in a physical fight or even long distance travel. Obi is a very good – the best – court messenger in this way as he can deliver a message or letter in at least a tenth of the time as a normal messenger, depending on the distance to travel. But it also lets him get jobs and inspections done faster. Like now, Obi's running through the tree tops at an amazing speed and has been for who knows how long, and yet, his heart rate is calm and his breaths are even. Zen prides himself with his ability to escape his office when he can, but ever since Obi showed up, he hates to admit that he knows that he can only do a fraction of what Obi can do, and even when Zen does escape, he has to climb down walls and is sweating even just a little bit by the end. Obi on the other hand, just jumps down without a fear of breaking bones or getting scratched – much to Zen and Shirayuki's annoyance – seeing that he never does get injured from his movements as well as not even breaking a single sweat.

Suddenly, Obi uses more force to a push off a branch and Zen can't help the surprised grunt that escapes him as he sinks deeper into Obi's hold on him.

"We're going to meet someone Master," Zen can barely hear him over the wind, but he does. "They'll take care of you while I deal with _him_."

Zen doesn't know what he's more shocked by: the fact that Obi admitted that he's going to drop him off with someone and leave to fight someone who could possibly kill him, or by how terrifying Obi sounded when he said 'him'. But Zen does know what he's more worried about, the fact that Obi admitted to dropping him off and running off to fight a crazy man and possibly never return.

Zen opens his eyes, his neck almost snapping at the speed in which he lifts his chin to look at Obi's face, not believing his declaration. His hair is being blown into his eyes, luckily not stinging him, but it does make it hard to see Obi's deathly amber orbs.

"Y-you can't do that!" Zen doesn't even feel embarrassed by his voice crack. "We… we need to get back to the palace as quick as we can!"

" _He_ would catch up to us if we di…" Obi started in a monotone voice, his eyes focused in front of them.

"No he wouldn't, he couldn't! you can out run him!"

Zen's heart feels like it's about to beat out of his chest, and even though his ear isn't pressed against Obi's chest at the moment, he can still hear the ever calm beating of his heart.

"We would have to stop to rest at least twice…" Zen opens his mouth to argue his case further, but Obi continues. "Wistal Castle is seven days travel if we continue like this. The inn we were staying at near Wilant is two days. Wilant is two and a half, that is where the others are staying."

Zen shuts his mouth. The information causing a silent panic in him for three different reasons.

" _Two days travel! Obi can make a two day trip in one, which means that we're at least four days travel from Wilant. But then… how long was I out. Obi had to have come from Wilant because the others…"_

Zen's eyes widen more than they already are, his face pales and his body tenses.

" _The others! They were… they were attacked with me. Mitsuhide got cut…"_

Obi seems to know what Zen is thinking.

"They are fine, they're in the infirmary. Mitsuhide's wound is very shallow, he didn't lose much blood… He'll be fine," He says in a quiet voice to reassure his master.

Zen doesn't really know how he can hear Obi. Part of him wants to believe that Obi is lying for Zen's sake, but the rest of him knows that Obi doesn't lie about this sort of thing. He recognizes that Obi is comforting his own emotions as well as Zen when he says that the others are okay. Obi is a monster in man's clothes when it comes to his friends being threatened, he needs the reassurance just as much as Zen does.

Obi squeezes Zen a bit, and upon looking in the direction that Obi is going, Zen notices that they are getting close to a cave in the side of a cliff, the entrance is almost completely hidden behind vines. Zen doesn't see a real path, meaning that there is a possible hidden entrance or multiple, but if this someone is anything like Obi, then a cave entrance on the side of a cliff shouldn't be much of a hassle to get to. Obi proves that by simply pushing off a branch, going through the vines without much resistance and landing on the stone floor. The walls echo the sound of Obi's landing and Zen's grunt from the force of the landing, but Zen notes that Obi's landing was slightly louder than it normally would be.

" _Well… I suppose we would want the inhabitant of the cave to know we're here."_

Zen looks down the tunnel into the cliff, at least what he can see. It's dark, even with the midday light coming in from the other side of the vines, but it's mostly because the cave delves deeper into the cliff side. For all Zen could know, the cave system can be as big as Wistal castle, maybe even bigger! A little ways further into the cave, Zen sees some sort of device on the right wall… an unlit torch. The cave system must be large if a torch is needed.

" _Perhaps if that guy chases us in here, we could lose him… but that's not very likely."_

Zen continues staring down the cave, trying to adjust to the darkness, he barely registers that Obi is moving until the unlit torch is within arm's reach – if Zen could use his arms that is.

"…ster?"

Zen gasps and looks to Obi wide eyed. He'd been so distracted by the cave that he didn't even realize that Obi was talking to him.

"Huh?" he whispers without meaning to.

Obi stares at him for a moment; analyzing him, Zen corrects. It's a short moment before he repeats what he said, but there is still an unnerving moment that allows Zen to hear the cawing of the crows getting closer.

"Do you think you can walk Master?" His amber eyes seem emotionless, but Zen can see the tinge of worry and anger.

Zen pauses, looking down at his legs that are supported by Obi's arm. He should say yes, because getting carried princess style is kind of embarrassing. But at the same time, Zen realizes that it would be better if he said no. He can't feel his legs, his body and eyelids feel heavy, his wrists hurt where the rope is digging into his skin – Zen wouldn't be surprised if his wrists bleed and/or bruise from the ropes – and his heart beat still isn't normal.

"No," Zen says, lowering his head in embarrassment.

He feels Obi slightly turn, looking out the cave entrance. It's silent for a moment, except for the cawing of the crows that is only getting louder.

"Should I put you down to untie your wrists, or would you feel more comfortable if we did it in the cavern with my former ally?"

" _Former ally… doesn't that mean the two of you don't get along? … But none the less…"_

"I would like to be untied here… the rope is cutting into my wrists."

Obi moves fairly quickly, but otherwise slow and cautiously. Zen can understand, they need to get away from the cave entrance soon and go meet Obi's "former ally", but it's dangerous to drop Zen on the floor and yank the rope off. Zen wobbles horribly once the soles of his boots touch the stone floor. So much so that he ends up leaning heavily into Obi's chest once again. Zen is facing the cave entrance as Obi delicately and hastily undoes the rope binding. From where his chin rests on Obi's shoulder, he can see the black blotch in the sky from which the cawing of many crows comes from. It's not too close, but definitely getting larger as they get closer and closer to the cave. Zen doesn't even notice that Obi has completely untied him and lowered his arms until he feels his whole body being picked up again. His conscience tells him to put his hands in his lap, but his instincts tells him to wrap his arms around Obi's neck for leverage – not like Obi would drop him though. His instincts win. His arms feel numb, but they're feeling isn't completely gone, and when he turns his head to once again look at himself, he can see – in the shallow darkness – how red his wrists really are. He can feel the warmth spreading across his cheeks as Obi continues walking with Zen in his arms, but he doesn't bother with trying to hide it. Obi already knows he's embarrassed, and besides, Obi is too focused on navigating the pitch black cave without a light, so… wait, what!?

Zen's head quickly turns back to look over Obi's shoulder to where he can still see the bulge in the wall where the torch is.

" _But doesn't he need the torch? Won't we get lost?"_

Zen turns his head back to look at Obi who just stares ahead yet seems to know what Zen is thinking.

"I've memorized the cave system and the steps throughout," he says, his voice slightly echoing off the walls. "That torch is for any unfortunate soul that needs to escape from gangs and thieves, because those criminals don't know how to track properly. Besides… if we used the torch, _he_ could follow the scent, and _he_ doesn't know the cave system, and my ally and I don't want him to know."

Zen somewhat relaxes. With everything being pitch black, his eyelids droop even more and he can't tell when his eyes are open or closed. He hadn't expected Obi to offer so much information without being asked to when he is in a murderous mood – he only ever offers _too much_ information when he act like normal Obi. He supposes it is logical, to leave a torch for someone who doesn't know the cave system. They could obviously still get lost, but only idiots would go in after them. And apparently Obi's "former ally" got promoted back to "ally". But Zen feels uneasy about the last piece of information Obi offered.

"How can you be sure that guy doesn't know the cave system?" Zen whispers, being mindful of the echo.

"My ally would never allow it, but I'll have to tell them as it is now," he says.

Zen is quiet for a while, the cawing of the crows dies out as they go deeper into the cave, he can feel every time Obi turns and the only sound that he can hear is the sound of Obi's feet as they pad along the stone floor. He should stay quiet, but the further they go, the more Zen worries. Obi will be leaving him alone with someone he doesn't know, and may never meet again. There's also the fact that this person either once worked in the underground of still does, and even though Obi and that girl Torou aren't the stereotypical all bad nature and horrible people, people from the underground can be absolutely terrifying. His kidnapper is proof. That's two things now that he wants to ask, but he'll stick with his first question first.

"Obi?" he whispers.

"Hm…"

"What is your… ally like? You two do get along, right? ... Otherwise, I don't think it would be a good idea to leave me alone with him…"

This guy could possibly want revenge on Obi and use Zen for pay back. But Zen is starting to fall asleep again, he doesn't know how long he'll last. Obi suddenly chuckles, and Zen feels a tad bit annoyed because he doesn't see what's so funny, but he mostly feels confused, because why is Obi chuckling?

"What are you laughing at," Zen says, leaning his head against the former assassin's chest again as sleep continues to take him.

"I'm not laughing."

"You chuckled."

"So I did."

Zen feels a vein welling up in his temple.

"… Why did chuckle?"

Zen is pretty sure his eyes are closed at this point.

"Because you said think my ally is a man."

"So your ally is a girl?"

Obi chuckles again.

"Woman have always seemed like more efficient hunters to me. Men like to turn on each other in the underground, so I find it best to team up with a woman. An alpha woman at that, they get work done quicker and better."

"So do you and this… your ally get along?"

"…"

"Obi?"

"I guess… making friends in the underground is almost like a death sentence really…"

Obi had given that answer many times during their sparring. Zen doesn't really get what he means by it. It's the most confusing thing Obi has ever said, and Obi says a lot of confusing things. One thing that Zen – and possibly Izana, seeing that he allowed Obi to stay – wanted Obi's help with, is a better understanding of the underground since there are reports that there might be an underground camp somewhere in Clarines. He wants a better understanding of the laws set up in the underground, the community, how dangerous it is to the rest of Clarines and other countries, but Obi keeps his mouth shut. Zen knows that Obi would do whatever he could to prevent an all out war, but his silence doesn't help. Zen is aware that making friendships is dangerous in the underground seeing that one could easily be stabbed in the back – literally – by someone they thought they could trust.

"Cerberus won't kill you, she has standards."

"Cerberus? Really?"

"I don't know what her real name is, and if she were to tell me, I would think it a lie."

"She sounds scary."

"The most terrifying person in the underground."

"…"

The most terrifying person in the underground… Seriously? Obi is going to leave him with the most terrifying person in the underground, by himself!?

"It's because she's the most terrifying person in the underground that no one, not even _him_ , will come looking for you… Like I said, she won't kill you, or even harm you. She has herbs two so she might make you some tea, and suggest that you accept it… If you are awake at all that is."

Zen notices that he already is half asleep, he doesn't even care about this 'Cerberus' person anymore. His whole body is going limp, and Obi's steady heartbeat is calming. He can no longer feel the turns that Obi takes, can't hear anything besides Obi's footsteps and heartbeat, but soon, the footsteps fade out and all Zen is left with before slumber takes him whole, is the sound of Obi's melodic heart beating in his warm chest, promising the life of the former assassin.


	6. Chapter 6

Master is asleep. Obi has had it happen before with stressed clients, but he expected more from his Master, someone who has trained and fought many battles and increasingly becomes immune to poisons of many kinds. But Master has never had to deal with a high ranking Reaper from the underground. Obi knows this, because he knows when someone has met a Reaper, he can smell it on them, can see it in their eyes. The only Reaper that Zen has ever met, is Obi. Torou isn't a Reaper, she hasn't been assessed for such a title yet, she would have bragged about it when they met at the inn in Tanbarun if she had been promoted.

In some cases, Obi is hired to kill or capture; only a Chief of a Guild can decide whether they're Reapers and lower ranked members will kill or Capture a client's target. There were a few times that Obi took up rescue missions off the board that were either ignored or simply paid well. But most of the time, because of his manipulative nature and his ability to assess a person and the environment, he was sent on missions that concerned Nobility. Those missions were always exhilarating, especially when he could drag Cerberus and all of their children along. Mostly his children, but he doesn't hate any of the animals that Cerberus has raised, he could never hate any animal after all.

That is why he trusts Cerberus so much with this task. Cerberus doesn't like dealing with people, doesn't kill unless ordered to by someone with the proper authority, knows herbs and has experience with nobility. That's to say if Master wakes up in the cave, if he doesn't she'll just tend to and wrap up his wrists and keep his body temperature normal. He and Cerberus get along just as well as they can with anybody else, but they obviously prefer each other over just about anyone.

The way to the main cavern of the cave is long for obvious reasons and is incredibly complicated. But Obi could find it no problem even if he was drunk off his mind – which he would like to clarify, never happened because he never gets drunk. He is careful about the echo of his feet. He wants Cerberus to hear him, but he definetly doesn't want _him_ to. Based on his knowledge of the cave system, he's near to the entrance of the cavern. He can see the hint of a light up ahead to the right, and once he's at the fork, he walks to the left. That light is a lie, something to throw someone off. It's not a trap per say, if an unfortunate sole ever got to the fork they might go to the light seeking help, so they don't want to kill that person. The trap would simply keep them in place.

After a short while and a few more twists and turns through the maze, Obi finds the light he is looking for. It can only be seen when the person wandering the cave doesn't have any light of their own. A crack in the wall, the crack of a hidden door. He walks up to it and stands to the left of the door, a foot or so from it. It's all silent, until he taps his feet. The beat he sets is quiet, but after a few seconds, the door opens up into the tunnel like any door would – only this door is made entirely out of stone – but not too much so as not to let a lot of light shine through into the tunnel. He walks through it, not bothering to shut it even with his foot as it closes on its own with the assistance of three wires tied to the top of it.

The cavern is enormous. Obi doesn't know it's exact dimensions because he never bothered to ask Cerberus, doubts that even Cerberus knows. To put it's size into perspective, it be the size of two of Wistal Castle's ballroom stacked, and the ballroom is tall on it's own. Of course, it doesn't look anything like the ball room, it's a cave. There are some elements to give it a lively feel such as torches lining the walls. Some rugs and old furs are laid out or folded in holes in the walls. There are three floors to the cavern, the upper two are only noted by the railed walkways along the walls and the few stone and wooden bridges that overlap between the walls. In the walls, there are holes used for storage, but there are also the doors of rooms that had been dug out or were already open. Some of those rooms have doors some do not. At the end opposite to the small door that Obi enters through – which is closing do to the wires that run vertical of the wall that the door sits in – there is a larger door. From within the cavern, it looks like a giant wooden door, but Obi knows that on the other side, it looks like a giant boulder. It has to be that big and hidden of course, because it leads directly to the forest outside. Obi could have gone that way, or through any of the other five ways – they're all hidden of course – but he decided on the tunnel because of the fact that he is traveling with his Master, who cannot walk and is also very clearly passed out, and because he wants to guarantee that _he_ doesn't follow them.

"It's been awhile since the last time I let in a stray cat," a monotone female voice.

Obi doesn't startle, and no matter how deathly that voice is, he doesn't quiver like a leaf when he hears it.

"Hmm… does that mean that hunters have been following the laws of the lands and are not hunting endangered cats and trying to steal their kittens to show off to others? Humans have become a lot more… human since the last time I took a hike through the forest while on hunter control… When was the last time I did that?"

Obi walks to the left slightly, towards a room with a wooden door. Out of the shadows, a female figure of similar height to Obi with a wooden staff emerges. Her clothing conceals her completely, and if one were to give her only a cursory glance, they might think her a man with messy brown hair. Her locks go down to her shoulders which are covered by a thick evergreen scarf. Her hair obscures most of her face, but her dull green eyes are still visible. She walks to the door to the room before Obi reaches it, using her staff to assist with the limp in her left leg. She opens the door the door for Obi and steps aside to let him through, her blank expression never leaving her face.

"Milady," she says with her ever stoic voice.

"Afraid this one's a male, my dear puppy," Obi retorts with an equally stoic and bored voice as he walks through the open door.

"I wasn't talking about the kid in your arms," she walks through the door. "and don't call me puppy."

The room they walk into is a little dark, until Cerberus lights the single torch mounted on the wall. The room is dome shaped, there is only one wall that circles around a flat floor that covers maybe 20 square feet. There is a futon opposite of the door. Upon this little futon, there are maybe three thin blankets and one fluffy pillow. Not one of those fancy noble pillows with maybe ten feathers and absolutely nothing else, it's one of those full ones. (No birds have been harmed in the making of these homemade pillows). Even before Cerberus lights the torch Obi walks over to the futon and moves one corner of the sheets over. Master's head slightly shifts due to his movements. But ever the stubborn Master he is, he tightens his grip around Obi's neck and somewhat jabs his head into Obi's shoulder to stay close to him. If he was acting anything like how he created Obi to act, he would have chuckled and stored the memory away to taunt Master with when he woke up later. But he's not Obi now. He doesn't know which personality he is now, maybe Cerberus will tell him. Then again, Cerberus never revered to him by any of his personalities. She never had to call him a name because they were never in a group of people that wasn't just the two of them. It was only ever just them and the animals.

Speaking of Animals.

Since Cerberus left the door open, Azail decided to invite herself in. Obi definetly hates hunters and the nobility that hunt for fun rather than benefit. He hates them for wanting to kill such a beautiful black panther such as Azail. After he lays his Master on the cot and tucks him under the blankets, he turns to face Azail and gently places his hand on the scruff of his neck. She releases a deep and melodic rumble when touches his forehead to her's. They stay like for maybe a minute. He had raised her and her brother Avlor, a common colored jaguar – because black panthers are just black jaguars – who is peaking his head into the door, after a hunter killed their mother and tried to sell them on the black market. Because of his occupation at the time, he had to be sneaky about his visits to see them in the cavern. None the less, they knew who he was, and they have always loved him. Because of the death of their mother, the natural absence of a father and Cerberus's faulty leg – she can still move a lot, but not as much as she used to – it became Obi's job to teach them how to survive. And in turn, when they were old enough and always returned to the cavern, seemingly refusing to completely leave, they act as parents and mentors to any stray animals that their human parents bring in.

Master groans, breaking the connection between the beast on two legs, and the beast on four. Looking back at Master, Obi sees that Cerberus has already tended to his wrists and had just laid a wet towel on his forehead. Avlor had completely entered the room and had laid down between the wall and Master. His muzzle brushes Master's white locks. Avlor likes meeting new people, which isn't exactly a good thing, but Master wouldn't do anything to harm him, broken or not.

"There are crows cawing outside," Cerberus notes, not even looking at him.

Obi stills, anger growing at the reminder of why he's here. He didn't completely forget, after all, he hasn't become Obi again. Azail bumps her head into his chest, effectively calming him… somewhat.

"He didn't die," he responds.

"You were supposed to kill him."

"Apparently, breaking his leg, leaving a deep gash in his chest, stabbing him seven times and burning his throat and mouth to the bone, doesn't kill someone," he says, scratching behind Azail's ears.

"You know saying."

"I threw him off a cliff."

"Didn't they make it a rule?" Cerberus is still monotone, using a cloth to wipes down Master's chest. She'll put his clothes back on when she's down, she's not a pervert.

"… into the violent rapids of the Vour Point River."

His eyes are dangerous, but Azail does not back down. She is not afraid, she never was. It's silent in the room, other than Avlor's purring that is.

" _He_ hurt this boy," It's not a question. "Won't die unless his head is separated from his shoulders…"

"… Or his cold heart removed from his chest," Obi finishes.

"Not it," she drawls slowly, no hint of playfulness in her voice.

"Fuck you," is all Obi says.

Azail hates naughty language, she reminds Obi of that by growling at him and flattening her ears, giving him a stern look. Obi can do nothing but relent.

"… Sorry."

It's quiet again and Avlor cuddles up close to Master, and it would appear that Master rather enjoys it, if the way he seems to lean into the jaguar's touch is anything to go by.

"I need the thread," Obi finally says.

Cerberus, had only been watching Master after she was done making sure he was okay. Not in a creepy way, more like the way that Young miss does when she tries to heal someone with her mind, minus the determined scowl on her face. Cerberus is a person who rarely shows emotion, and when she does, only animals ever get to see it. The supposed-to-be-Obi can count on one hand, the number of times he has seen Cerberus smile. This is not one of those times, but he still sees something of sorrow, or maybe anger in her dull green eyes.

"I'll remove his heart," he says. "After I remove his head from his shoulders."

"… He does have a heart."

"Tell that to Sakura."

"You become attached too easily."

He turns to face her. She's the only human being who doesn't even flinch from his deadly Eyes. She just stares into his eyes.

"It's so unlike how people tell those stories," she continues. "About how the dragon kidnaps the princess and then the chosen knight or prince goes to rescue her and kills the dragon… and the princess marries him."

he stares harder, he knows where she's going with this. She looks back down at his Master with her scarred hands folded in her lap, her faulty left leg extended before her.

"You're proving the real version of those stories right," she says. "Where the dragon didn't kidnap the princess, or in this case the prince…"

It's quiet for a few moments and he just about stands up to go find the thread himself. He wants to leave, but she's not done with him yet.

"… The dragon was the one to set them free."

She turns back to face him.

"The dragon takes them away from their prison. But the people who kept them locked behind the palace walls tell the people their version, and those people are stupid enough to believe it. Even willing to support their 'greatest and most heroic knight' to go 'save' the princess, or prince. To kill the royal child's true hero, and force the princess into marriage."

"I'm not who I was back then," he states with a slightly gravelly voice.

"… Not yet."

"Threads… or I'll look for them myself."

"You have to come back for him."

Cerberus never cared for another human's wellbeing besides his, so when she indirectly tells him to ensure Master's wellbeing, saying that he's surprised would be an understatement. If his surprise showed on his face, Cerberus doesn't comment on it.

"I swear by my own crimson blood," he says, bowing his head at her and putting his right clenched fist over his heart.

All is silent. Neither 'human' speaks, neither jaguar purrs and even Master's breathing is quiet.

"Two rooms to the left, same chest as always."

He stands to leave and no one tries to stop him as he goes to walk through the door, but he still pauses when Cerberus speaks again.

"Who would have thought?" She drawls. "That The Black Wyvern of the Underground could be tamed… by a noble no less."

He doesn't comment, just walks out the makeshift door and lets his feet carry him to his destination. It's not far, and his strides are longer and stronger. He can't say he's surprised when he realizes what personality has taken over. It wouldn't be the first time he took over just to fight The Crow. Of all the personalities – too many to count – he's the one with the most motivation to kill the damn bird. He's already opening the chest when he's done transferring nearly all control to the other personality, leaving just enough of Obi to remember Master and the others so as to know that he can get as hurt as he wants, but not to let himself get killed. This personality is somewhat suicidal after all, suicidal as in playing the extreme version of the knife game to prove himself and scare mission targets or anyone who gets in the way of the mission.

He looks down into the old chest. It's wood and steel bindings show age in it's battle wounds and rust, but within, it shows to be kept well, never neglected. Sitting on folded elk fur sits a total of fifty kunai, all perfectly symmetrical and in even lines. Attached to each Kunai, is a near invisible wire. The Threads. Many have laughed at this weapon, because what is so special about them that they are deadlier than a simple kunai? Those people aren't laughing anymore, not breathing at that. They were the targets or got in the way, so he doesn't feel shame. This personality never feels shame, especially when he can use a weapon as deadly as The Threads, when he can use the attack that The Threads were built for…

"Fortress of The Black Wyvern."

He turns to the door to see Cerberus leaning against the door frame, her staff in hand. She doesn't make eye contact with him, instead looking through the chest, her mind lost in the war in her head.

" _He's_ the only one who ever survived it."

She isn't asking him, she's just stating the obvious.

He collects The Threads and arranges appropriately, even though his clothing that he is currently wearing isn't suited for it, but he doesn't have time to go get changed, no matter how quick he is. With everything put away he shuts the chest and it's then that he realizes that the room is dark save the light from the main cavern. That light shows him that he had picked the lock on the chest. He doesn't remember doing that. He stands up and walks through the door. Cerberus reaches out and grabs his shoulder. When he turns his face to look at her, she only turns her's slightly.

"Obi has to come back for him."

There's a hint of a threat in that voice, but he can't be threatened. He smiles a demonic smile, his eyes glowing like that of a night predator in the light of the torches, but that light also casts a shadow across his features. His white teeth show when he speaks, and his canines have never looked so sharp before. But this predator is not a jungle cat, not a wolf, definetly an ally cat. No, this is a wyvern, with poison dripping from his voice and fire glimmering in his eyes and every breath he takes.

"Don't worry," He says in a voice that is eerily happy. "He'll only have a flesh wound at most when I return him."

Cerberus finally turns to look him in the eye, she's the only one who can do it. The only one who stayed after she saw these eyes.

"Sasuke," she warns.

He frowns. Sasuke hates it when people can compete with his death stare, but he supposes he can make the exception with Cerberus. He leans forward and places his lips to the messy hair that covers her forehead. It could easily be mistaken for a romantic gesture, or maybe that of a brotherly figure or a parent. But this kiss to the forehead means almost nothing, it's just a promise.

He flees after that. Leaving the Cavern and traversing the cave system at an excelled speed. Within seconds, the ghastly song of crows sounds. Muffled at first, but only becomes clearer the closer he gets. He leaves the cave and Kunais fly.

Oh, how much fun these two beasts are going to have tearing each other apart. And when the time comes, Sasuke is building his Fortress.

There is blood everywhere, but the two beasts can only laugh.

And they laugh.

And laugh.

And laugh.

And laugh.

And then Sasuke laughs, until he becomes bored. _He_ can't laugh anymore, and know it's no fun.

Sasuke had fun.

But Obi's won't be having fun anytime soon.


End file.
